Li
This article is about Po's biological father, previously known as '''Po's father'. You may be looking for Po's adoptive father, Mr. Ping.'' | Gender = Male | Eye color = Green | Fur color = Black, white and grey | Clothing = Green cloak and beige pants (in Kung Fu Panda 2) Green vest and green pants; brown belt (in Kung Fu Panda 3 | Other attributes = Wears a straw hat when traveling | Age = 40s (presumably) | Also known as = Li Shan (full name) Dad (by Po in his dream) Panda Dad (in film credits) Po's father (before his name was revealed) | Status = Living | Residence = Panda village (formerly) Panda hideout | Occupation = Farmer, kung fu student | Family = Po (biological son) Po's mother (wife; deceased) Dim (nephew) Sum(nephew) | Combat style = Defensive, unspecified style of kung fu | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda 3 | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Voiced by = (Kung Fu Panda 2)IMDb.com - "Kung Fu Panda 2" (in Po's dream in Kung Fu Panda 2) (Kung Fu Panda 3)Toy World Magazine (January 2015) - "Living the Dream" (p. 65) by Nick Cooke (DreamWorks Animation UK Hardlines Director) |Master(s) = Po}} Li Shan (known simply as Li; previously known as Po's father and Panda Dad) is a giant panda and the biological father of Po. He was separated from his wife and son during the massacre of his home village by Lord Shen and his wolves. In Kung Fu Panda 3, he finds Po and takes him to his current residence in a hidden village with other pandas.USAToday.com - "Sneak peek: 'Panda 3' amps up bear count" by Bryan Alexander. Retrieved June 10, 2015. Biography In Kung Fu Panda 2 in the old panda village in Kung Fu Panda 2]] Over twenty years prior to the events of the film, Li lived happily with his wife and infant son in the panda village. But one day, an evil peacock by the name of Lord Shen and a pack of wolves invaded their home, bent on annihilating all of the pandas. In the chaos, Boss Wolf and another wolf attempted to kill the young Po, but his father defended him and swatted the wolves away with a rake, damaging Boss Wolf's left eye and scarring it for life. Li then told his wife to take their son and run, which she did. It is unknown what exactly happened to Li during and after the battle, but he managed to survive and presumably fled to the mountains with other surviving pandas, spending the following years in hiding. In the film, Li was first seen in one of Po's nightmares, where he and his wife told Po how they replaced him with a radish that was better at kung fu than he was. learning of Po's existence]] At the very end of the film, Li was seen living in a hidden village far away from the Valley of Peace with many other pandas. He suddenly became aware of Po's existence and proclaimed, "My son is alive" while overlooking the other pandas in his village. In Kung Fu Panda 3 at the noodle shop]] the two travel to a secret panda paradise to meet other pandas. In Kung Fu Panda 3, Li was shown in the noodle shop partaking in a dumpling-eating contest, receiving cheers from a crowd of customers after breaking his son's dumpling record. When Po questions who he is, Li introduces himself and says that he's looking for his son, who was lost many years ago. Po reveals that he lost his father. The crowd watches them in suspense, but the two eventually depart, neither making the connection that they're father and son, much to the exasperation of the crowd. Soon, however, they realize their mistake and embrace. When Po asks how he found him, Li explains that other Pandas survive as well in a hidden village, and that he was informed of Po's survival by a message "from the universe." Mr. Ping is skeptical of this, however, having raised Po himself since he was a baby. Nevertheless, Po decides to spend some time with Li by giving him a tour of the Jade Palace, messing around with several kung fu artifacts in the process. Shortly after being introduced to Shifu, however, Kai's warriors arrive to attack the valley, leaving Li concerned for his son's safety. After learning more about Kai and his history with Oogway and the Pandas, the heroes decide that Po must become a Master of Chi, and Li offers to train him. The two Pandas set out for the village and are joined by Mr. Ping, who is troubled by Li Shan's return and what it could mean for his and Po's relationship. Upon reaching the village, Po is overjoyed to meet so many other Pandas, and feels that he finally knows who he is. Li teaches his son the ways of his people, but keeps postponing the lessons for Chi. After Li has a heartfelt conversation with Po about his mother, Tigress arrives at the village and informs the Pandas of Kai's approach, and Li then admits that he has lied to Po about knowing the ancient Chi techniques of the Pandas, having been lost to them over the centuries. Furious, Po determines to face Kai and destroy him using the Wuxi Finger Hold, but is informed by Tigress that it cannot be done alone. After a pep talk from Mr. Ping, Li Shan offers himself and the other Pandas to Po's tutelage so that he will have an army to face Kai's Jade warriors. Following some rigorous-and highly unconventional-training, Li and the Pandas face Kai's assault, and manage to disorient him by attacking his army. While Po confronts Kai in the spirit realm, Li and the others manage to employ the Chi technique, having been inspired by Po's leadership and sacrifice. Soon enough, Po returns to the mortal realm as a Master of Chi, to everyone's awe and chagrin. Proud of their son, Li and Ping embrace Po happily. At the end of the film, with Shen and Kai both defeated, Li and the other pandas celebrate freely among the villagers in the Valley of Peace, using the Chi manipulation technique along with everyone in attendance. Personality Think about who Po would be if the discipline of Kung Fu had never entered his life, and that's Li. Po's old man is a loud, exuberant, party-loving panda always out for a good time, whether that's eating and napping or napping and eating.Official Kung Fu Panda website - "Li" Li is laid back, fun-loving, and somewhat lazy. He enjoys eating, napping, having a good time, and bonding with his son. He seems to get along fairly well with the other villagers, as they all came to greet him when they returned with his son. He also takes it upon himself to teach Po how to "be a panda" by simply doing many fun and easygoing activities, such as eating, swimming, and rolling. Additionally, in Kung Fu Panda 2, Li appeared to be a happy farmer who cared about his family when Po saw him in his visions. He also showed bravery and a distinct sense of protectiveness, as shown when he defended his wife and infant son and fought back the wolves who attacked his village. At the end of the film, decades after he had presumably lost his wife and child, Li found out that his son was alive, and seemed pleased after becoming aware of this. Li seems to share many similarities to Po. In the third film, he was seen celebrating with the noodle shop patrons, who were cheering him on with his mouth full of dumplings, similar to how Po was seen with a mouth-full of bean buns in the second film. Like Po, Li is also shown to be quite oblivious in some cases. Upon meeting Po, Li shared that he was looking for his son, and said he's sorry when Po in turn replied that he lost his father. Li wished him luck and departed, apparently not discerning the many clues that point to Po being the long-lost son he was looking for until a good moment later. Upon realization, he joyfully hugged Po, and even hugged a disconcerted Mr. Ping. He also joined Po in playing with many of the weapons in the Hall of Warriors as if they were like toys. Despite some of his childish traits, Li does show a level of seriousness, particularly towards the loss of his wife and his protectiveness of Po. Li still loves his wife, having an altar with a small painting of her with Po, and traveled from far away to retrieve their son. Li is also haunted by the events of the past that separated him from his family, and has a fear of losing Po again. Because of this, Li proved to be surprisingly deceptive, managing to come up with a lie that he could teach Po how to use chi merely so he could take him to the safety of the panda village, and stalling the truth until Po confronted him about it. Though he was distraught when Po was upset and refused to leave the village when Kai was arriving, he was eventually comforted after a parent-to-parent talk with Mr. Ping. Li is also very brave, not only having protected his family in the past, but was the one to persuade the others pandas to learn to fight, and was alongside Mr. Ping in helping to defend the village upon attack. He even aided Po against the fight with Kai and his jade zombies, and was the first to mimic the chi technique he saw in the scroll, and gathering the others to follow, helped Po to defeat Kai once and for all, using his own chi and proclaiming that Po taught him who he was meant to be: A father. Fighting style from Shen's wolves in Kung Fu Panda 2]] Though Li was only seen using a farming tool as a weapon, it proved sufficient enough to injure his opponents. He was able to hold off the wolves and escape alive when they attacked his village. In Kung Fu Panda 3, Li was among the panda villagers who were taught by Po how to fight. During an invasion, he wore self-made "armor" consisting of items such as pans and woks, with Mr. Ping tied to his stomach to aid him. He was able to his these "weapons" to fend off the jade zombies, and he later used his chi to help Po and vanquish Kai. At the end of the film, Li was briefly shown practicing kung fu under Po, though suddenly halted when he got a crick in his back. Relationships His wife to take their son and run away during the village raid in Kung Fu Panda 2]] Li was seen happy and content as he stood with his wife in Po's final flashback, meaning he likely loved her. During the village raid, he told her to take their infant son and run away as he held off the wolves, and she did so. It marked the last time Li was seen with his wife. Li still loves his wife and grieves her loss, keeping an altar with a picture of her with their son. He describes her as being the "total package: smart, beautiful, and a tremendous appetite." Po in Kung Fu Panda 3]] Li was shown to love his son. During the village raid, when Boss Wolf and another wolf attacked his son, Li furiously defended the child with nothing more than a farming rake, and told his wife to take their son and run away. After the raid, it is likely that Li believed Po was killed along with his mother, as he was seen surprised and hopeful after realizing that Po was alive at the end of Kung Fu Panda 2. In the third film, Li was shown meeting Po, and shared that he was looking for his son, to which Po replied that he had lost his father. Li is sympathetic, but like Po, fails to realize the obvious, and wishes Po luck, saying he hopes he finds his father before departing. Like Po, Li is shown to enjoy eating and having a good time. When they first meet, Li is shown stuffing dumplings in a similar manner to Po and the two are both fairly oblivious the other is their family. They enjoy bonding and even played with the weapons of the Hall of Warriors. When Li learned he was the Dragon Warrior, he was worried for Po's safety as he fought with the jade warriors and came with the lie he could teach Po how to use chi, wanting to take him to the panda village, and managed to calmly keep up the lie until Po urged him to teach him how to use chi. He continued the lie throughout much the film, telling Po he wasn't ready yet and he needed to learn what it meant to be a panda, such as sleeping in, rolling, eating, and overall relaxing. He then took Po to the altar with his wife's picture, explaining the remorse he felt over not protecting his family. Po promised he wouldn't leave him, but after learning the truth that Li didn't know how to use chi, he felt betrayed and angry, as he had counted on learning chi in order to stop Kai. He then declared that Li had lost him, choosing to stay in the village to prepare for battle rather than evacuate with him. Distressed at this, Li retreated to his hut, where Mr. Ping spoke t him that, telling Li that Po would forgive him, and that it was important that they both be there for him. Deciding to help Po defend the village against the jade zombies, Li teamed up with Mr. Ping to the first alongside Po, persuading the villagers to as well. However, he watched in horror when Po used the Wuxi Finger Hold on himself and Kai, sacrificing himself by sending them both to the Spirit Realm. However, Li managed to bring out the power of chi himself, and used it with the other pandas in the fight with Kai to send to Po, resulting in Kai's defeat. When Po returned, Li and Mr. Ping were overjoyed upon seeing him alive. At the end of the film, Li appeared to have begun training under his son alongside the citizens of the Valley of Peace and the other pandas, proud of Po and happy to be in his life. Clothing During his younger days, Li went without a shirt and simply wore a pair of patched-up beige pants. He also wore a striped belt that resembles Po's, which reached up over his stomach. At the end of Kung Fu Panda 2, he was also seen wearing a well-spun green cloak with tree branch patterns and brown lining. This cloak seemed to set him apart from the other pandas in the hideout, and is similar in color and style to Shifu and Oogway's jade-colored wrappings. In Kung Fu Panda 3, Li is again seen in mainly green clothing, now consisting of a long green vest that has white, carpet-like tufts, and a pair of baggy green pants. He also has thin green strands across his chest, and a beige belt that holds a small pouch on his waist. He is also seen wearing a straw hat when he meets Po at the noodle shop. Trivia * Li's name translates into English literally as "plum hill" ( : 李山 ; : lǐshān).MDBG.net - "李山" His first name could also mean "strong" or "powerful" (traditional and simplified Chinese: 力; pinyin: lì).MDBG.net - "li" * The middle name of Li's voice actor, , is Lee. * Li's Chinese voice actor is ,Oriental-DreamWorks.com - "《功夫熊猫3》2016年1月29日中国上映，成龙、杨幂、朱珠等众星献声新角色" ("'Kung Fu Panda 3' January 29, 2016 Chinese release, Jackie Chan, Yang Mi, Zhu Zhu and other stars vocals new role"). Retrieved June 14, 2015. who also serves as the English voice actor for Monkey. * Li's voice actor in Kung Fu Panda 2, , has also provided the voices for Shifu and other characters in the ''Kung Fu Panda'' television series and video games. * According to producer Melissa Cobb, Po recalls his father in his flashbacks in Kung Fu Panda 2 as "a powerful farmer, strong, but a bit rough around the edges." * Li's revelation quote to Po in one of the film's teasers references 's famous quote "I am your father" from . Gallery Images PoFatherConcept1.JPG|Concept drawings of Li by Nico Marlet Li-concept-1.png| Concept drawings of Li in Kung Fu Panda 3 by Nico Marlet PoParentsConcept.JPG|Concept artwork of Li and his wife by Nico Marlet and Raymond Zibach Po-dad.jpg|Li defending his family and village in Kung Fu Panda 2 Li-finds-po-1.jpg|Li arriving at the noodle shop in Kung Fu Panda 3 Po and Li.jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' promo featuring Li and Po View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 1|Li featured in the international Kung Fu Panda 3 teaser trailer A Father Rises - Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016)|Li referencing in a Kung Fu Panda 3 TV spot Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 2|Li featured in the second international Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer Hall of Heroes - Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016)|Li featured in a Kung Fu Panda 3 clip with Po Sky Broadband Kung Fu Panda 3 Sequel Ad|Li featured in an ad for Po's Past - KFP2|Li in Po's memories in Kung Fu Panda 2 View more... Quotes Read more... See also * References Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Males Category:Bears Category:Giant pandas